Not Again (SQW2015) - Traduction de Velace
by EvilChachouuu
Summary: Emma perd le contrôle de sa magie. Elle est envoyée dans le passé avec Regina. Loin, loin dans le passé. OS #SWANQUEEN


Bonjour à tous! Voici le 6ème et dernier OS de la série SwanQueen Week 2015 de Velace!

Cette histoire clôture ma SwanQueen Week à moi ;)

Je vous préviens tout de suite que ce n'est pas vraiment du SQ à proprement parlé ...

Je vous laisse le découvrir par vous-même, une excellente lecture à vous!

* * *

 **Not Again :**

Emma se sent tourbillonner.

Ses yeux papillonnent et, bien sûr, la pièce tourne. Pourquoi ? Elle va le comprendre dans une minute, dès qu'elle ferme les yeux à nouveau. Elle préférerait de loin que le poulet qu'elle a mangé au déjeuner reste dans son estomac.

La magie est impliquée, elle en est à peu près sûre. La magie semble toujours être impliquée quand elle ne sait pas ce qui se passe. Pas qu'elle vive dans un perpétuel état de confusion, ou quoi que ce soit. Rien de la sorte. Elle a généralement la tête sur les épaules.

La plupart du temps.

Quand certaines personnes ne sont pas là, du moins.

Des personnes comme …

Non.

Regina.

Bon sang.

Elle souffle.

Un bébé gargouille quelque part au-dessus d'elle.

Emma se relève brusquement du sol en ouvrant les yeux.

*Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?*

Elle retombe rapidement sur le sol alors que son estomac réagit et que sa tête commence à être douloureuse. Ce n'est pas bon, décide-t-elle au moment exact où quelqu'un met un léger coup de pied dans sa cuisse, elle gémit.

- _Je ne sais pas dans quel pétrin tu nous as entraînées cette fois-ci, Miss Swan, mais tu ferais mieux de te lever avant que je me décide à déclencher un feu … en utilisant tes cheveux comme du petit bois._ Ajoute la voix après une courte pause.

Regina. Bien sûr que Regina est là. Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? Regina n'est jamais pas là. Au bureau, dans le loft de ses parents, dans son propre appartement. Merde, il y a eu une … deux … trois, ou peut-être quatre fois où Regina est apparue dans la propre chambre d'Emma ? Oh, mais qui ça intéresse ? Le fait est que Regina est partout, nom de Dieu !

Et c'est alors que la lumière s'allume, qu'est-il arrivé ?

Elle rendait visite à ses parents. Elle avait accepté de dîner chez eux et lorsqu'elle est arrivée, il y avait Regina assise à table, avec ce regard sur le monde comme s'il lui appartenait. Ça ne la dérangeait pas, pas vraiment. Regina est de bonne compagnie quand elle n'est pas méchante … avec elle.

Le dîner était bien, agréable même. Ils ont parlé et ri, comme s'ils étaient une grande famille heureuse. Ce qu'elle ne peut pas se rappeler c'est quand elle a commencé à boire, car c'est la seule raison valable pour laquelle elle a vraiment envie de réintroduire sa tête dans la cuvette des toilettes.

\- _Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a drogué ?_

Il y a toujours une possibilité.

Du moins, cela semblait tout à fait possible lorsqu'elle sortait avec Hook.

Maintenant, plus vraiment.

\- _Non._ Dit Regina d'une voix traînante. Même à moitié consciente et traversée par une incroyable quantité de douleur, Emma pense qu'elle sonne stupidement sexy, ton ennuyé ou non. _Tu as utilisé la magie. Épouvantablement. Encore._

\- _Je ne m'en souviens pas._ Déclare-t-elle avec un regard sans expression. Ce n'est pas comme si cela nécessitait une grande dose d'imagination pour croire qu'elle a encore foiré quelque chose. Cela s'est produit un grand nombre de fois ces derniers temps, bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement pourquoi.

Si ses pensées sont une indication, cela a probablement quelque chose à voir avec Regina. Peut-être que la prochaine fois elle pourrait effacer accidentellement ses souvenirs quant à l'autre mère de son fils, alors peut-être que sa santé mentale irait mieux et qu'elle pourrait arrêter de penser à cette maudite femme.

\- _Lèves-toi_ , soupire Regina en la poussant à nouveau avec le pied mais plus fort cette fois.

- _Je ne préférerais vraiment pas._ Répond Emma, bien qu'elle rouvre les yeux. Elle se rend compte que la pièce a cessé de tourner. Ça doit être un bon signe, non ? _J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un alien qui pousse à l'intérieur de mon crâne et qu'il a l'intention de naître en sortant de mon ventre._

\- _Charmant._

Il est évident que cela signifie l'exact opposé. Emma est une excellente traductrice de Regina « Vous, les paysans, me dégoûtez » Mills.

Elle se force à se relever sur les coudes, elle prend conscience de leur environnement et libère un autre gémissement. Pourquoi sa magie ne pouvait-elle pas l'emmener dans un endroit agréable pour une fois ?

Non. Elle sait exactement où elles sont. La putain de Forêt Enchantée. Et là, elle pense que ses montagnes de paperasse et le fait de ne pas avoir réussi à rattraper Pongo pour la 9837ème fois, ont été les pires choses de sa semaine.

Sa compagnie, au moins, est en quelque sorte une amélioration. Pas que ce soit la chose la plus agréable de penser au temps où elle était ici avec sa mère, mais pour être honnête, elles passaient le plus clair de leur temps à craindre pour leurs vies et même si elle sait que ça mère – Dieu la bénisse – peut être un peu sur les nerfs parfois.

La semaine la plus longue de sa vie.

\- _Où …_ Grimace-t-elle, grognant alors qu'elle essaie de se décoller du sol. Ce sera son sport pour le mois. _Où sommes-nous dans ce pays maudit ?_

Regina lève un sourcil, une combinaison de surprise et d'amusement dans son expression. Emma sourit. Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi éloquente ou raffinée que Miss Reine prétentieuse, mais elle peut prendre un moment pour articuler de façon adéquate son dégoût absolu pour trou de l'enfer.

\- _Si je dois deviner, je suppose que nous sommes dans mon ancien royaume, bien avant que je sois devenue Reine. Je reconnais cette pièce – beaucoup moins rose que dans mes souvenirs, cependant._

Emma grimace en s'époussetant. Elle déteste le rose. Elle repère le berceau dans le coin de la chambre, elle fait quelques pas hésitants jusqu'à se tenir au-dessus, elle regarde fixement la petite bulle de gras à l'intérieur.

\- _Oh mon Dieu, c'est adorable !_

\- _Ça,_ dit Regina avec un soupçon de rire dans la voix, _c'est aussi ta mère._

Emma halète et oh. Oh, le rire prend tout son sens alors. Pas si surprenant, se corrige-t-elle en souriant à la petite Blanche-Neige miniature.

\- _Wow_ , respire-t-elle. _Elle est vraiment belle._

Regina offre un _« hum »_ réservé. Tous les bébés sont beaux à ses yeux, même Blanche-Neige, mais elle peine à l'admettre à voix haute face à la fille de cette femme. La prochaine chose à savoir : lorsqu'elles seront de retour à Storybrooke, Emma va jacasser avec l'agaçante petite idiote, puis où sera-t-elle ?

Probablement piégée dans un câlin qui va durer éternellement.

Au-dessus de son cadavre.

\- _On doit partir._

Les mots sont à peine sortis de sa bouche que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et elles se retrouvent devant une version beaucoup plus jeune de la servante de Blanche : Joanna. Les yeux de la femme s'agrandissent et elle ouvre la bouche, probablement pour crier avant d'alerter les gardes, avant que Regina ne fasse un mouvement de la main dans l'air avec un air renfrogné.

Emma cligne des yeux, son regard alterne entre la femme maintenant congelée puis Regina.

- _On doit partir._ Répète Emma en plaisantant sarcastiquement alors qu'elle attrape le bras de Regina puis elles disparaissent dans un tourbillon de fumée.

Quand elles apparaissent sur un quai, une chanson endiablée provenant de la taverne à proximité assaille leurs oreilles, Emma fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose, une sorte d'agitation dans le fond de son esprit lui dit qu'elle devrait connaître cet endroit.

- _Où sommes-nous ?_

- _Ça, Miss Swan, c'est l'endroit où nous trouverons probablement la forme inconsciente de l'idiot obsédé, une fois connu sous l'appellation de petit ami._

*Il y a encore cette pointe de jalousie.* Pense Emma.

Il faut vraiment que Regina arrête ça. Cette femme et ses signaux perturbants causeront sa perte.

- _Attends, Hook ?_ Grimace-t-elle. Sa mère est un bébé mais Killian ne l'est pas. _Mais quel_ _âge_ _il a ?_

Regina glousse.

- _Disons qu'il était vivant quand tes arrières-arrières-arrières-grands-parents étaient en vie. Il a presque été ton beau-père à un moment donné._

\- _Oh, c'est dégoûtant._ Gémit Emma. C'est bien la dernière fois qu'elle sort avec quelqu'un d'un autre monde. Berk. _Maintenant j'ai besoin d'un verre pour contrer cette gueule de bois._

- _Aussi divertissant que cela puisse être de te voir t'abreuver jusqu'à la débauche, nous sommes ici pour trouver un autre ivrogne pitoyable et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous traîner tous les deux hors de cette taverne._

- _Ugh._ Grogne Emma. Elle fait craquer son cou, elle roule des épaules avec un soupir puis déclare. _Attends-moi là._

Regina l'attrape par le bras.

- _Où crois-tu aller ?_

\- _Je vais chercher Hook._ Répond-elle en se dégageant. _Nous ne pouvons pas salir vos si précieux vêtements, maintenant je peux ?_ Emma s'éloigne en marmonnant, mais assez fort pour que Regina l'entende. _Il ne faudrait pas que tu te casses un ongle …_

\- _Et que vas-tu faire ?_ Crie-t-elle après la blonde. _Le courtiser à l'aide de tous tes charmes ?_

- _Ça a marché la dernière fois._ Lui rappelle Emma, un silence hébété est sa seule réponse alors qu'elle rit et ouvre les portes de la taverne.

Lorsqu'elle entre dans la pièce, les yeux se posent sur elle et elle scrute les ivrognes assis autour des tables. Elle se souvient de la dernière fois qu'elle est venue ici, Hook était ivre dans le fond de la salle, une excuse pitoyable pour un équipage qui l'entourait alors que les femmes, trop fauchées pour espérer mieux, se jetaient sur lui avec l'espoir qu'il pourrait devenir un homme honnête.

Ok, donc elle pourrait être un peu amère de ne pas avoir rompu avec lui plus tôt – avant qu'elle réalise à quel point c'était un petit enculé manipulateur.

Ses lèvres se plissent alors que son regard tombe sur l'accoutrement familier d'un capitaine pirate, elle tourne la tête un moment pour étouffer le dégoût qui veut apparaître sur son visage avant de se tourner à nouveau vers l'homme.

\- _Capitaine Hook._ Ronronne-t-elle à voix basse alors qu'elle se rapproche de sa table. _Vous et moi avons une affaire à régler._

\- _Aye ?_ Il lève un sourcil et descend ce qui reste de sa chope avant de la poser. _Et où voudriez-vous régler cette affaire, jeune demoiselle ?_

Si prévisible.

Elle résiste à l'envie de vomir en réponse au regard concupiscent qu'il lui envoie, Emma force ses muscles à se détendre puis fait ce qu'elle espère être un sourire enjôleur quand elle pose ses deux mains sur la table et se penche en avant.

- _J'entends des histoires sur un certain navire avec une …_ Elle se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire pendant que les mots roulent sur sa langue avec une facilité surprenante _… plutôt grande cabine._

Des cris et des braillements des gaillards près d'eux remplissent la taverne. Killian sourit, il se lève de son siège et tourne autour de la table pour se tenir devant elle. Il jette un long regard sur elle, ses yeux s'attardent sur la façon dont son pantalon en cuir étreint ses hanches avant de remonter rapidement et de s'arrêter sur son décolleté.

\- _Eh bien, tu es vraiment très mignonne._ Glousse-t-il en atteignant finalement ses yeux.

D'une certaine manière – encouragée par la force de sa volonté, peut-être – Emma parvient à ne pas le frapper dans les parties et lui éclater le crâne sur le comptoir.

\- _Vous lisez dans mes pensées, Capitaine._

C'est peut-être un énorme sale type, mais on ne peut pas nier qu'il soit merveilleusement beau à regarder, le maquillage et tout.

xxx

Alors que la blonde marche avec Hook sur son bateau, elle sourit lorsque Regina sort de l'ombre par les escaliers menant sous le pont, et elle s'éloigne du bras qu'il avait enroulé autour de sa taille. Il fronce les sourcils, il alterne son regard entre les deux femmes avant de finalement jeter son dévolu sur Regina.

\- _Tu me sembles familière, love, est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ?_

- _Peut-être …_ Répond Regina sur un ton énigmatique et pose une main sur chacune de leurs épaules, sa fumée caractéristique s'enroule autour d'eux avant de les amener dans les quartiers du Capitaine.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_ Crie Hook, soudainement attaché pendant que Regina le jette sur le sol.

\- _Bizarre_ , commente Emma en secouant la tête.

\- _Quoi donc ?_

- _Parfois j'oublie qu'il est originaire de mon monde._

- _C'est ton monde,_ lui rappelle Regina. Emma agite sa main avec dédain.

- _Tu sais ce que je veux dire._

- _Oui._ Concède-t-elle avant de se tourner vers la commode, elle espère qu'elle trouvera la seule chose qui lui manque pour rentrer à la maison. Il avait l'habitude de se vanter de ça tout le temps. _« Je l'ai volé à un idiot de royal, je peux aller où je veux. »_

- _Excusez-moi._ Aboie Hook en luttant contre la corde qui le maintient attaché. _L'une d'entre vous voudrait-elle m'expliquer ce que vous faites, ou est-ce que je suis soudainement devenu invisible ?_

- _Si seulement …_ Murmurent-elles en même temps, elles se sourient avant de réaliser ce qu'elles sont en train de faire.

Emma lui fait un clin d'œil.

Regina plisse les yeux.

Les deux grognent, elles reconnaissent simultanément ce moment et le rejettent alors qu'elles se détournent l'une de l'autre.

- _Fantastique._ Souffle-t-il. _Maintenant vous jouez des charades, pourquoi est-ce que je suis ligoté ?_

Emma est en fait plutôt surprise qu'il n'ait pas immédiatement suggéré de faire un jeu sexuel déviant, il est plus en colère qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, étant donné son caractère habituel. Il semblerait de Monsieur Suave, le maquereau habillé en cuir n'aime pas être attaché. Hilarant.

Regina claque un tiroir et en ouvre un autre tout en parlant.

- _Cela me réconforte de savoir que si je me lasse de vos incessantes questions, je peux vous jeter par-dessus bord où vous risquerez de vous noyer avant d'avoir pu vous libérer._

Emma rit.

\- _C'est réconfortant._

\- _Mmm …_ fait Regina en passant au crible les vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve la boîte à bijoux. _Évidemment, le tiroir à chaussettes. Les hommes sont tous les mêmes._

- _Hey ! Ça ne vous appartient pas !_

\- _À vous non plus._ Répond-elle en prenant le haricot d'où il reposait sur le petit coussin de velours à l'intérieur de la boîte. _Si je me souviens correctement de l'histoire, tu l'as volé à un Prince, qui l'avait lui-même volé à une femme nommée Jack, qui – assez curieusement – a été laissée pour morte, par ledit Prince, aux mains du géant à qui_ _elle_ _l'avait volé._

\- _Ça ressemble à une histoire que je devrais connaître._ Intervient Emma, plus que curieuse. Un instant elle en a marre de ce pays de conte de fées et de toutes ses conneries, et l'instant d'après, Regina la pousse à s'y intéresser.

\- _Un récit plus précis du conte de Jack et le haricot magique._ Annonce Regina en remettant le haricot dans la petite boîte avant de la glisser dans la poche de sa veste. _Le Prince était ton oncle._

Emma incline la tête, confuse à propos de plus de choses qu'elle ne pourrait en citer.

- _J'ai un oncle ?_

\- _Avait._ Corrige Regina. _C'était le frère jumeau de ton père._

\- _Mon père avait un jumeau ?_

Regina se tourne vers elle, elle la regarde comme si elle forait à l'intérieur de son âme et Emma déglutit. Beaucoup trop de questions. Elle a compris. Elle sourit timidement et elle est soulagée lorsque Regina secoue la tête et retourne son attention sur Hook. Elle suppose que ses questions devront attendre pour un autre moment. Peut-être qu'elle les téléportera dans un endroit plus agréable la prochaine fois, ou au moins qu'elle apprenne à contrôler sa magie pour qu'elle ne les amène pas à nouveau dans ce cauchemar.

\- _Hook, tu vas nous ramener à la maison._

\- _Certainement pas._ Grogne-t-il, les narines gonflantes.

Emma secoue la tête. Pauvre et ignorant petit pirate, il ne sait pas contre qui il lutte.

\- _Ce n'est probablement pas sage de contrarier la femme avec qui a un véritable compte à régler avec toi._ Le prévient-elle. Après tout, il ne faut pas que Regina lui mette le feu avant qu'il les ait ramené à la maison. Aucune d'elles ne sait comment diriger un navire.

\- _Je ne la connais même pas !_

\- _Bientôt._ Regina chantonne et Emma rit en battant innocemment des cils. Killian a presque l'air effrayé. Emma pense que c'est bien car peut-être que Regina ne le tuera pas trop vite.

\- _Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_

Regina lui fait une petite tape sur le nez.

\- _Voyage dans le temps._ Elle le remet sur pied d'un geste de la main. _Viens, Swan._ Ajoute-t-elle par-dessus son épaule alors elle utilise la corde comme une laisse pour conduire Hook sur le pont.

Emma bondit du lit sur lequel elle s'était assise et les suit, elle claque des doigts.

 _-_ _C'est comme ça_ _qu'il a volé le haricot._

 _\- Bien joué, ma chère._ Roucoule Regina, comme si elle félicitait un petit enfant lent d'esprit. _En fait, il n'a pas volé un haricot à un enfant qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, a escaladé une tige de haricot._

 _\- Ferme-la._ Grogne Emma.

* * *

Et voilà! Que dîtes-vous de cette histoire?

Qu'avez-vous pensez des histoires publiées cette semaine en général? Laquelle est votre préférée?

Je n'ai plus rien en réserve donc je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais re-publier, je bosse actuellement sur une traduction plus longue (23 chapitres) et c'est vraiment beaucoup de boulot en plus des cours à la fac, je traduirais peut-être des OS entre deux si vous me manquez trop ;)

J'espère que je ne vais pas trop vous manquer et que vous serez toujours là lorsque je reviendrais ;)

Bisouuuuuuuus à tous! 3


End file.
